Dancing in Fire
by A Fine Line
Summary: Rose is the sister of the River Kings leader. Tim Shepard is dealing with The Kings and the trouble they’re inflicting on his turf. She’s looking for fun, he’s looking for revenge. Both might just get what they want.OFCfirstPOV,TimthirdpersonPOV


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Outsiders *twitches* and everything you recognize is not mine, although I'm pretty sure you knew that already. I also do not own __Runnin' with the devil _by Van Halen.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, sexual scenes, and violence oh my!

**Author's note:** So I finally got the guts to post this thankfully and I could really use the reviews and the constructive critism or suggestions. This story takes place after the events of the book. I'm not sure if I need a beta or not, maybe for the characterization of my OC and I'm not too confident about my grammar. I'll let you all be the judge of that.

"_I live my life like there's no tomorrow, and all I've got I had to steal…"_

I knew as soon as my fist slammed into her jaw that I was in shit.

Hell, maybe I knew before then. But I didn't even think about what I was doing when I lunged at her and drove my fists into her as hard as I could. It was like an automatic reaction, like reciting the alphabet; you don't even need to think about it. You've said it and heard it so many times that the words just flow from your mouth freely and easily, like they were nothing.

Anger always had a habit of getting hold of me, grasping me with its white-hot hand and squeezing me until I felt like I was ready to explode. Like a swirling, fiery tongue that licks my insides and pushes me until I'm left trying to release its scalding embrace by getting it all out. The only way I could think of getting it out was by shoving it into someone else. Or rather, their face.

I could hear the girls' screams of outrage and fear as I pounded at her again and again, at every inch of her body I could get at. Some of her friends were clawing at my back and trying to yank me off of her, screaming insults at me as they did. The other half was cowering against their lockers, trying to keep away from me and the havoc I was wrecking on their friend. Nothing they did helped; I was leeched onto her like I was connected to the whimpering girl, who was trying to cover her head with her arms.

A particular blow to the head left me slightly paralysed and I vaguely wondered what had hit me. I was guessing someone kicked me in the head and it hurt a lot. I tried to ignore it as I clawed and pulled at her, trying to cause her as much pain as her words had done to me.

Someone, much stronger than the girls behind me, grabbed me around the waist and yanked me to my feet. I kept thrashing in their arms as I tried to break loose.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" I heard the booming sound of the principals voice radiate off the walls in the hallway, echoing around like it's volume was switched on full blast. I stopped lashing out and tried to calm down, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

I hadn't noticed the overflowing gathering of students that had squeezed into the hallway, craning their necks to see what the commotion was about and still shouting and hollering in excitement. Just like sharks smelling blood, they smelt a fight and were now flocking around in a frenzy. Probably didn't expect a girl to be fighting; girls usually didn't get into fist fights unless it was a slapping fest. I thought I had heard cheering but at the time I thought it was just my mind trying to egg me on.

"_Silence!"_

Again, the word vibrated around the hallway and its noise level began to decrease in volume. From the mass of students, the towering form of Mr. Hoffester, the principal, emerged.

He lumbered into the circle of pandemonium, small eyes wide and shocked as they scanned the scene for the reason of the commotion. They hovered over Linda Jones, blood flowing down her face from her busted nose and whimpering as she was helped up by her socy friends. Then, they landed on me. His face turned a shade of red I would have thought impossible to accomplish and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Miss King," he said his voice low and shaking with contorted anger. "My office _now._"

I breathed in shakily, yanking myself out of my captors grip. I didn't bother to look back at who it was; I had a good idea anyway. Instead I jutted my chin out and set my eyes straight ahead, stalking after the principal as calmly as I could manage.

"All of you, back to class," Mr. Hoffester instructed the surrounding students who were all murmuring amongst themselves. The crowd started to depart and a couple teachers hurried over to tend to Linda. As I followed the principal, I glanced at Linda with a feeling of sick satisfaction. It didn't matter the trouble I got into, the little bitch deserved every bit of what she got.

Mr. Hoffester was heading down the hall at a swift, angry march and I had trouble keeping up with him. I hadn't seen him this mad since Matt and Joe Robinson started a food fight in the cafeteria the day he had someone from the school board come by for an inspection. I couldn't see his face, and I wasn't all that disappointed in the fact.

We rounded the corner toward his office. It was at the end of the hall, right next to the staircase and outside a few lockers, mine being one of them. I knew my way well enough, I'd been there numerous times. Not half as much as the guys, but enough to be able to direct myself with my eyes closed.

Hoffester kept walking briskly ahead, reaching the door first and swinging it open. He didn't turn to me until he was in his office and sitting in his comfortable-looking chair. I'd always wanted to sit in that chair and spin around on it. I remembered the one time someone did and they got detention for a week. I shut the door and it slammed a little harder than expected with some sort of finality. Like it was sealing me inside.

I got a good look at his face this time. It was now violent shade of red; the vein in his neck was protruding dangerously, his eyes matching his angry, rigid posture. There was definitely going to be hell to pay.

"Sit down, Miss King," he ordered in a tone of mandatory calm, yet I could hear the explosion underneath the surface. I obeyed unwillingly, knowing if I dared to resist the hollering would begin sooner. I sat down in the stiff fold up chair in front of his large oak desk, littered with papers and other objects. Besides this small flaw, everything else about the office was spotless. It amazed me how people could keep things so clean, our house was always a huge mess.

I looked up from Hoffesters desk and into his eyes. They held nothing but anger as he regarded me silently, looking like he was trying to calculate the best way to tackle me and the current situation. By the looks of it, every angle seemed to add up to yelling and lecturing. Hoffester was famous for his lectures.

When he finally spoke, it was calmly and quietly. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

I gave him my best look of unconcerned coolness. Staring him straight in the eyes I replied, "Yeah."

"No, Miss King, I don't think you do." His voice rose an octave and started to rise more as he continued, "You clearly _attacked_ a fellow student. You not only disobeyed the school code, you _violated_ another student's space and caused physical harm to this person!" By now, he was close to shouting. "Is this correct?"

I shrugged.

"Where on _earth_ did you get the idea that you have such a right?" He demanded furiously, the explosion beneath his voice coming dangerously close to surfacing.

I shrugged again.

"Have you any _idea_ the consequences your little action could have? Did you even stop to think before you hit that girl what you were doing?"

He didn't even let me answer before he started up again. "This school does _not_ tolerate violence! This isn't some little hangout where you can go around getting in street fights! This is _school_," he finally exploded, slamming his fist down on the desk. The bang echoed around the room but it didn't come anywhere close to the volume of his voice.

"Now can you please explain to me why you would do something so appalling and volatile?"

I studied my nails nonchalantly. "She provoked me." I knew this little action of ease would set him over the edge and as much as his yelling was annoying and a little frightening, it was also amusing.

"What could she have possibly said to get you to attack her?" He bellowed, spit flying from his mouth in his anger. He leaned across his desk to try and look in my eyes.

I met his gaze and tried my hardest to keep my face blank. I didn't answer him and after awhile he gave up and settled back down in his seat. He seemed slightly calmer, but his anger never left his face.

"Well, Miss King, you do realize that this school does not tolerate violence nor do we appreciate such behaviour," he stated quietly. "What you did was inexcusable and I hope you know there will be consequences for your actions."

I nodded and looked down as I tried to keep myself from smiling at his attempt to scare me. What could he possibly do to me that I hadn't already experienced? Detention? Months, weeks of it? Suspension? Been down that road too. A little time off school wouldn't be so bad anyway.

"I'm afraid you're expelled from Riverside Malcolm High."

My head snapped up and I stared at him, startled. "What?" I choked.

He watched me with a grave expression as he folded his hands into his lap. It was amazing how just a moment ago this was the man that looked like he was having a dysfunction.

"I'm sorry, but I think this school just isn't working for you," he said lightly. "You've been getting in too much trouble lately and your behaviour is anything but ladylike."

I fumed silently as he continued listing the things I've done since last week. Ladylike? As if I didn't get it enough from my own mother, whenever she even bothered to acknowledge me. Tons of other girls get into fights and I didn't see Hoffester kicking any of them out of school! Okay, well usually the fights were only slapping and pulling hair but still. Shit, Ricky was going to kill me…

"You dress inappropriately for school," he added, motioning to my makeup clad face, short skirt, and blouse with the undone buttons.

"All the girls dress like this and I don't see you kickin' any of them out!" I replied angrily.

Mr. Hoffester gave me a stern look. "You talk back to your teachers and skip class. You're disrespectful and irresponsible and from what I hear you're failing English, is that right?"

I didn't answer. The English teacher, Mr. Baser, had it in for me and I was sure he was spitting all this bullshit at Hoffester to try and get me kicked out. English was a drag anyway.

He went on, "In my opinion, you're simply undisciplined and I think Will Rogers would be the perfect place for you to learn proper appearance, attendance, and behaviour."

"Will Rogers?" I blurted in shock.

"Yes, I think you transferring to Will Rogers is a much better choice than suspending you and having you back in a week fighting again," he proclaimed looking satisfied with his own good thinking. "They're more disciplined and they certainly will not condone you're inappropriate behaviour."

I stared at him in utter disbelief. Will Rogers? Was this some kind of joke? Those kids were no better than the ones here if not worse! If they thought that sending me to Will Rogers was going to help me learn decency and discipline then they must be outta their minds.

"Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously. "Everyone in this damn school gets into fights and _I'm_ the one you're sending to Will Rogers!"

He observed me with a faint, pitiful smile. "Miss King, I think you have the potential to be a much better person than you are now. Will Rogers is a good place for you."

That was a load of shit. Hoffester was pretending to care but I knew better. I knew what he was like. Typical adult. The only way he could think of dealing with a troubled kid like me is getting me off his radar by sending me elsewhere. If he had it his way, he'd send the whole greaser population.

"Now I'm going to have to call your mother and explain to her the circumstances of why you are here and about Will Rogers…"

"She ain't home," I cut him off in a rough voice.

"When will she be home?"

"I don't know."

"Who's taking care of you?"

"My brother."

He observed me for a moment. "Then I'll leave a message on your phone to get her to call me back," he said finally. "Now would you please clear out your locker and go home. I'd advise you to take this note to your brother-," he handed me the sheet of paper. "-And when your mother gets home, would you get her to call me?"

I snatched the paper from him. "Yeah, I'll do that," I replied sweetly. "Thanks so much for your time Mr. Hoffester." I shot up from my chair and strode out of the office, making sure to knock over as much stuff on his desk as I could on my way out. I was sure right before I slammed the door shut, that I heard him sigh and rub his temples vigorously.

The secretary jumped as she heard the sound and cast a nervous, sympathetic smile at me as she tried to straighten out her flower patterned blouse. I sent her a withering look as I stormed out of the office and into the empty, quiet hallway.

Hoffester was out of his mind. Man, Ricky was going to be so hacked off. Will Rogers was on Shepard territory.

Tim Shepard's outfit didn't get off good with Ricky. Basically because he was the leader of The River Kings and his boys had been sneaking onto their turf for awhile now driving around on their stolen motorcycles and cars and blaming shit on the Shepards. Just last weekend, one of Shepard's boys had got hold of Jeffrey Melby and given him a good sense of what they thought of him in their territory. Poor Jeff still couldn't see out of his left eye.

I found my bag in the hallway where I had jumped Linda. I picked it up and stormed over to my locker, unlocking it and yanking it open. I began to stuff my books into my bag, cussing out the principal as I did.

"Watch your tongue, Rose."

I turned around to the sound of the amused voice. Matt Lewis was leaning against the locker beside mine, a grin on his good-looking face. He was one of the boys in my brothers' gang and the one I was guessing had pulled me off Linda. We had a good amount of classes together so Ricky had given him the job of looking out for me. It burned me like you wouldn't know. I didn't mind Matt, he was one of the more intelligent of The River Kings, but his smart ass comments drove me up the wall.

I glowered at him and continued to grab my belongings and shove them into my bag. "How'd you get out of class?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Told the teacher I was thirsty."

"Do they even know you?"

He grinned. "Mrs. Colburn has a soft spot for me."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your punishment for jumping Linda Jones?" He asked good-naturedly, like I expected him to. "You serving detention with me or are you taking a vacation?"

"Expulsion," I answered shortly.

Matt looked surprised. "Damn, Ricky's gunna skin you."

"Thanks Matt, by the way, it ain't none of your business," I shot, slamming the locker closed and turning to face him. I folded my arms across my chest, giving him a challenging look.

He held his hands up in defence. "Shoot Rose, just statin' the facts."

"Well, don't bother," I responded, shaking my hair out of the tight ponytail I had pulled it into this morning. It was long and loose and the color of mahogany. I liked my hair, it was different than the stylish short cuts that were all over my school. Also a predictable feat when it came to girls my age; everyone had to have the current style.

"Hey, you want a ride home?" Matt suggested gallantly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" I asked him coolly.

He merely shrugged. "I got detention tomorrow anyway. Ain't no point in them giving me another one. I can't let you walk home by your lonesome anyhow."

I studied his profile. He had nice hair too. It was golden brown and greased back just like every other hood in our neighbourhoods was. He had a lean and tall build and was wearing his black leather jacket, like all the River Kings had. He looked tough, and I knew he could be if he wanted too. But right now, his dark green eyes looked friendly and daring, challenging me. I could never resist a challenge.

"You got your motorcycle?" I asked him.

He grinned slyly. "It's around back."

I hitched my bag higher up on my shoulder and sashayed down the hall, throwing him a devilish smile over my shoulder. "Fine. Anything to get away from this fucking place."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Day was slowly subsiding to dusk by the time the old Chevy crept into the vacant lot. The evening light glinted off its faded paintjob, dust swirling around its tires like in an old western movie. Everything was almost unreal.

Tim Shepard leaned against his own car, watching the Chevy pull over carefully. He struck a match off the cars surface and lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply. He felt relaxed and calm, just like he usually did when he was smoking. A cigarette always seemed to make a situation better and take the pressure off things and Kools always tasted the best.

"Finally," Tim heard David Wesley, one of his boys, mutter behind him. He sounded irritated, like Tim expected. David was a fair fighter and a good choice for when you needed a right hand man, although Tim usually didn't because of his lack of loyalty. But when it came to patience, David came out with next to nothing. You needed patience to be a good leader, especially when things got rough. Making a scene did nothing for anyone.

Tim had chosen a couple guys to come with him for back-up in case things got rough. Usually he preferred to settle things alone, but by having a couple of his own men with him it would be evening out the sides. It would be fair. He only planned to discuss and perhaps come to an arrangement that both sides could agree on.

The Chevy came to a complete stop and for a few moments the atmosphere was nothing but still and quiet. Tim could feel Curly shift a little behind him and smiled to himself to think that Curly was anticipating a fight. None of the boys really knew what Tim's plan was and he wanted to keep it that way until the last possible second. Curly was anxious to get his hands on Jerry Tessio, who had given him a busted up eye a couple days previously. Curly should know that Tim wouldn't call a meeting with them other boys just to fight them, there were rumbles for that. As much as it was entertaining, it was also disappointing, because Tim wanted to make Curly his right hand man one day, but Curly's lack of brains was slowing the process.

Finally, the car doors heaved open and four Brumly boys climbed out, slamming the doors shut behind them as if to emphasis that they meant business by being on Shepard territory. Tim was amused at their charade. He could tell by just looking that the stockier one was nervous as he observed them and his buddy was trying to look menacing but his eyes were unfocused and darting about a little. Even the top guy of Brumly, Ron Elliot, looked tense as he met Tim's eyes. Tim gave him a little nod, to let him know he was here on good terms. This seemed to relax Elliot.

The four Brumly boys strode over at a brisk gait until they were standing in front of Tim and his boys, watching them carefully. Curly, David and Rodney Jones, a light-brown haired boy with skin so pale it looked like snow, returned Brumly's cool stares, hiding their apprehension well enough.

"Shepard," Elliot said curtly, standing in front of him.

"Elliot," Tim responded calmly, holding out his hand for him to shake. He did, and Tim felt the boys relax behind him. The other three seemed to loosen up a bit too, but still looked on warily, as if they didn't trust Tim or his outfit. Tim hid his rueful smile.

Tim knew the score between Brumly by just watching his boys, they were unorganized and did things like wandering the streets and smoking grass and Elliot probably beat them around to prove he was the tough one, so he could feel secure. Them suburb boys didn't look too intelligent either. Still, they were good enough to rumble with despite those flaws.

Elliot awaited him to start talking. Tim took a drag on his cigarette, inhaling and then letting the smoke out slowly, so that it curled and floated into the fresh, clean autumn air. He took his time and watched the impatience flicker on Elliot's face. A sign of weakness.

It reminded him of Dallas Winston. It was still hard for Tim to believe that the hard-ass hood had been shot down by the fuzz a year ago, right under a streetlight. When he'd heard it, he almost thought he hadn't heard right. He thought old Dally would be around for a long time, causing trouble and being a fucker. Tim still kept thinking he'd wake up one morning to find his tires slashed.

Dally had been tough as fuck, but one of his weaknesses had been his passion and anger. He had no trouble showing how he felt and being the first to throw a punch. If he took things slower and stayed calm despite his emotions, he'd probably still be running around with the Curtis boys and hanging around Buck's.

Tim wondered if Elliot was confused by the small smile pulling on his lips as he lowered his Kool, regarding him carefully. He'd called this thing for a reason.

"I heard the River Kings are giving you're outfit some trouble," he said at last.

Elliot looked a little startled at this turn of conversation but covered it up quickly. "Yeah, they've been comin' around our territory, them fuckers been stealing shit from us and starting fights." Tim could see the anger clear on his face and knew exactly why it was there. It was amazing how far just watching and listening to people could take you.

"How's Anthony Dern treating your sister?" Tim asked nonchalantly and knew right away by the way Elliot's face twisted up that he had hit right on the target.

"He's not seeing her anymore," Elliot said harshly.

"From what I've been hearing they've been fooling around on River King territory," Tim answered smoothly, raising the cigarette to his lips again.

Elliot's face was getting angrier and he clenched his fists tightly down by his side. "We dealt with Dern. He ain't gunna be sniffing around my sister anymore."

"Or you could deal with it by getting back at them," Tim suggested evenly, exhaling the smoke.

Elliot gave Tim a suspicious look. "Like how?"

"By acting behind the scenes, throwing all their shit right back at the fuckers. The River Kings are giving us hell too, and maybe the best way to deal with them is by teaming up against them. Savvy?"

It took awhile before this seemed to get through to Elliot, and when it did, he seemed interested. "Alright, you got yourself a partnership Shepard. But how do you suppose we do this?"

Tim smiled. "I can think of a few things."

**Author's note**: I hope you liked this first chapter and that it wasn't too terrible. I appreciate all reviews and constructive critism helps me improve my writing, so feel free to leave some. (I think you would've anyway lol)


End file.
